


Diaphanous

by navidiaph



Category: Diaphanous
Genre: Black Lead Characters, Black fiction, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Identity, Dead Parents, Dysfunctional Family, Enby Lead, Eventual Romance, Fae & Fairies, Family Issues, Gen, Hunt for Identity, Just Adulting, Multi, Non-Binary Lead, Occult, Prophecy, Romance, Transmasc Characters, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navidiaph/pseuds/navidiaph
Summary: Navigating life post-academia Adeve is living in a lively desert town where they are emotionally distant from their family (minus their youngest brother), life for them is flipped on its head when hearing about their Mothers passing. Out of convenience and courtesy of their siblings, they move to a small town into the family home that they’ve inherited. They begin to learn and understand their families' identity and their prophesied place in this world. A whole new world in the supernatural awaits them.
Kudos: 4





	1. I. Adeve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is a stand-alone project called Diaphanous. Its black LGBT fiction, super self-indulgent. Please, Enjoy!

I had always been accustomed to the nuances of my newfound life, I was lucky enough to graduate early, it's just now everything seems to move so slowly. Parties, Job hunts, Grocery shopping, hookups. All of it moves so slowly, It stresses me out, Finding a job in architecture in a small party town and finding comfort in it all - it seems laughable - I have this weird tension between all of my friends. Maybe it's because to some of them I wish we could be more than that, but maybe it's all the adrenaline at parties, all the sex. It seems to all be getting to my head, the comfort I need is found in my family but I can't call Drucille, I've been avoiding his calls all week, all we do is fight. So, hopefully, Rokia has his phone on him, he turned 18 a month ago and I’m heartbroken I missed it. I find his number and begin to call. It rings forever and a day, but that's normal for him but the voice that answered was a total surprise. 

_ “Drusille, I-” _ I mutter to him feeling totally embarrassed.

_ “Save it.” _ He sighs, frustrated by my lack of communication then continuing.

_ “Mom passed away last week, She left everything to you” _

Drusille’s voice shakes in the last part of the sentence.

I pause for a moment in shock, before I can continue Dru starts again, 

_ “Please come home, Rokia would love to see you.”  _

_ “Alright, I will” _ I responded and with that, I heard him hang up.

I begin without hesitation packing all I have, which isn't very much, I was prepared to drive straight there. It didn't matter to me that it was a 30-hour drive if I drove fast enough I could make it about 8 tomorrow. I wrote a short note to the friends I had, with my number at the bottom in case they wanted to call. Taping it to my door as I pack up my van, Finishing up I looked back at my tiny apartment, dishes still in the sink, and my dingy used couch. I dropped my keys in the mailbox along with an envelope of cash and a note explaining myself. I trotted down the stairs one last time and turned the keys into the ignition and set out on a long haul.

No matter the weather that hit me I kept driving, I was filled to the brim with guilt, reflecting on the fact I could count on my hand how many times I called my mom while I was at school but Dru? He was always there with mom, writing his books from our family home, and making sure she was ok, he had always done that since dad passed 8 years ago. All I could ask myself was  _ “Why? Why leave absolutely everything to me.”  _ As I finally made it into Orilon it looked exactly how I left it: Bar Pontiac, Bingle’s grocery, Orilon High School. I remembered my whole life here in an instant. I finally pulled into the long driveway of my childhood home, as it came into view I saw Drusille and his fiance Phoebe standing on the porch. Per usual Phoebe wasn't very delighted to see me, Dru was indifferent. I put the car in park and stepped out. As soon as I shut the door Rokia came sprinting out of the house, gently pushing past Dru and Bee. Pulling me into a tight hug, 

_ “God I missed you!” _ I exclaimed.

_ “You were the one who left.” _ Rokia teased back

He broke from the hug, Seeming to be in a hurry.

“Going somewhere?” I asked mockingly

Rokia smiled and nodded and started a slow jog towards the thick forests, I waved at him and then turned back towards Bee and Dru. 

_ “You guys gonna help me out here?  _

_ I don't have many boxes but help would be nice.” _

Phoebe scoffed and returned into the house, Drusille began towards the car. Dru grabbed a couple of boxes with me and we started towards the house. 

_ “I wish you would have returned my calls sooner, _

_ you're still a part of this family you know.”  _

He was obviously and rightfully upset with me, but I just didn't want to play this game with him.

_ “I know I’m sorry, I've just been busy.” _ I shrugged

_ “With what exactly? The drinking or the fucking?” _ He scoffed

_ “I didn't come here to fight with you Dru,  _

_ I'm sorry that I hurt you but I just can't deal with this right now”  _

I picked up the pace in my step to distance myself from him, I carried myself up the stairs, Dru simply dropping my boxes at the bottom of the stairs. I finally made it to my old bedroom, after setting down the boxes I fell onto my bed and sighed. 

_ “I'll deal with that shit tomorrow.” _

I grumble, gently drifting to sleep.


	2. II. Drusille

Nothing excuses the way I speak to Adeve, I often reflect on the way our relationship was as kids. My hands felt extremely empty after dropping their boxes by the stairs, all I could do was drop my head into my hands. Then I felt a warmth wrap around me, Phoebe, the love of my life. My hands met hers around my waist as I proceeded to give her a little twirl and walk towards the backyard where our wedding would be held in a mere 2 weeks. 

I pulled her to be face to face with me as I pressed my forehead against hers, planting kisses down her face and neck.

_ “Would you please stay the night... Just for tonight.” _

I mumbled against her skin, she enthusiastically agreed to stay running her fingers through my hair. Pulling my lips to meet hers in a deep kiss. 

Nothing feels as natural as this.


	3. III. Rokia

I trekked through the darkening forest, calling out to my friend, she usually wasn't this difficult to find. We usually were pretty on time when they planned out days to meet, I was starting to really get concerned that something had happened to her.

_ “Nyx?!”  _

I called out to her once again, Nyx finally coming out to see me. She trotted towards me happily pulling me into a tight hug. 

_ “Hey, I'm so sorry. My dad kept me a while to help clean up.” _

I met Nyx out while I was out exploring one day, we simply just started talking and clicked, I just felt like she really understood me. When we met I asked if she went to Orilon high, I remember she shook her head no, her short black curls bobbing around. She told me that she was homeschooled and lived around her in the forest. I simply just assumed her family is in some hippy commune. She seemed to not want to talk very much about herself and that's ok. I just really valued her as my friend.

Nyx would tell me about how much she would read so I would bring her new stuff to read every time I saw her and we would laugh until we cried about them. Today, we were sitting around and I began to get pretty tired and hungry. 

_ “Do you have any food on you, I forgot to eat before I left.” _ I explained

Nyx shook her head, 

_ “No, I'm sorry but my house is pretty close by.  _

_ We could go and I could get you some food, you can rest as long as you need.”  _

I agreed, Excitedly and we began towards the small town. 

The houses were small and there were many little booths with food and goods, It was all well decorated but decorated like a special occasion was on its way. Nyx bought me a small pastry with an unfamiliar currency, something I had only seen in a picture book or like in the tall tales my mother told me when she was alive.

_ “What currency is that?”  _

I asked curiously, She merely scoffed at me like I was supposed to know. I suddenly felt a bit stupid asking. 

_ “No seriously Nyx, what is that coin”  _

I asked seriously, She looked back at me in shock and awe. 

_ “Are you serious? I thought you were pulling my leg Rock. It's a Chaplet.” _

She handed me the coin and I examined it closely, it was light yet hard. I deeply thought for a moment of where I had heard that name before. I thought back to a nursery rhyme my mother told me as a child.  _ “A fae with many chaplets, for he would not share, thus everyone in the Fiore pulled on his hair…”  _ My mind trailed off again. 

_ “Fairy money? _ ” 

I said asking puzzled, Nyx stared as if I was a lunatic, nodding slowly.

_ “What else am I supposed to use in Fiore?” _

I had trouble understanding if this was some elaborate joke or not- 

_ “Wait, Rokia... If you didn't know I was a faerie... How are you in a faerie realm?” _

Things started to fall in place, all of the gears in my head started to turn, where all of the books in mom’s study… True? So was I a-

_ “Rock? Are you there?”  _

I snapped back to reality.

_ “So, I assume you guys are getting ready to celebrate the return of your prince?” _

Speaking calmly, testing my theory. Nyx nodded with a smile, she held her hands together and took a deep breath. 

_ “In two days to be exact, Dayli will return for a week.” _

She looked up at me, her face was a shade of pink. 

“ _ I was hoping you would join me at the fete, It would be a great honor.” _

Before I could speak again

_ “I understand how you might feel about us, so please, bring a friend if you see fit.” _

That solidified my theory, I was nervous, but Nyx was my friend. I almost even trusted her with my life. So, I nodded in agreement. Nyx hopped excitedly pulling me into a hug.

_ “I hate to rush but I should head home now. My sibling is back in town and I’d really like to spend time with them.” _

The amount of hugging today made me feel strange, I didn't hate it but it wasn't something I was used to. If it wasn't from a family member I was hardly okay with being hugged but Nyx was different. She understood the fact I had to head home and walked me to the edge of the fabric of the realm. We talked about her family and how she hopes that I come to the feast so I can meet her older brother Afton. When we reached the edge of the realm I asked,

_ “What's the name of this place?” _

I asked meekly, Nyx was glad I had taken an interest. 

_ “Daen is the name of our Fiore.” _

I nodded in appreciation, starting my way home in the darkness. 

_ “Nyx-” _

I started to turn back around to ask her one more thing, about myself, about who I might be but when I did she was long gone along with Daen. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath, I started back home. I was relieved to see Adeve’s van once again, I walked over and pulled open the back doors of their van to get the remainder of the boxes from their car, pressing my back against them till I heard the click of the door shut. I set them at the bottom of the stairs with the others and headed towards mom's old study.

_ “ _ **_Rock!_ ** _ I've missed you all day.”  _

Phoebe chirped, tying her robe tightly around her waist, and before I could reply she continued. 

_ “I really wish we could spend more time together.” _

I have no real issue with Phoebe but I'm just not comfortable around her, I just don't know if I could ever speak to her like I do Ave or Dru. So, I just don't. I head into mom's study without a word shutting the doors behind me.

  
  



End file.
